


Basketball Blues

by ChaosWriter



Series: Hanging About Town [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BasketballHaught, Blood, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Injuries, Swearing, WynHaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriter/pseuds/ChaosWriter
Summary: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!





	Basketball Blues

 

It was Saturday night and Nicole was practicing basketball in the Gardner Community Center. Her shoes squeaked against the linoleum as she practiced doing layups, lost in thought.  Playing basketball was something Nicole used to do in high school when she needed to think. It let her focus on something that was simple, something she could control, something with set rules.

Now at twenty seven years old Nicole was back to playing basketball because she had too much to think about.

Nicole had been promoted to sheriff about a year ago, which wasn't unexpected. It was just the new responsibility was a heavy weight on her shoulders. Balancing work and life had gotten difficult. She found herself taking longer shifts which meant seeing less of her family, less of Waverly. Nicole couldn't help but feel like she was disappointing everyone.

 Then 6 months ago Nicole, Wynonna and Jeremy had saved Waverly and Doc from the Garden. It took longer than expected.  6 months longer than expected.  The research had them bogged down for months and the actual plan took just as long to come up with. The rescue had gone mostly to plan, they had been a little short on ammo but they all got out with minor injuries and all their limbs. 

The thing Nicole was most excited about was still to come, getting married to Waverly. The wedding was in a month and everyone was buzzing with excitement. After Waverly had been rescued from the garden Nicole wasn't sure marriage was still going to be an option.  Waverly had come back from the Garden changed. it took some time for things to get back to normal but when they did Nicole decided to propose. After a candle lit picnic and stargazing on the Homestead property, Nicole asked Waverly to marry her and of course Waverly said yes.

Nicole bounced the ball against the shiny linoleum and prepped a shot from the 3 point line. She bent her elbow, lifting the ball just above her head and with the flick of her wrist let the ball fly. It fell through the hoop with a satisfying swish.

The ball bounced a couple times, then rolled, coming to rest at Nicole's feet. Nicole picked up the ball and prepped another 3 pointer, concentrating on her form in an attempt to quiet her swirling thoughts. Letting the ball fly gently through the hoop.

The ball bounced once before it was grabbed out the air, by Wynonna Earp, her future sister in law.

"Nice shot, Haught!" Wynonna said smiling.

Nicole jumped. "Oh hey...Are you guys early?" She said looking around, spotting Waverly walking into the gym.

"Nope!" Wynonna said, popping the "p".

Waverly rested her hand on Nicole's shoulder and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"It's 5:00, Nic. We're right on time.” Waverly explained, somewhat distracted by Wynonna.

Nicole must have looked confused and caught off guard, because Waverly quickly turned her full attention to Nicole.

“You okay?" Waverly asked.

"Yeah. I uh must have lost track of time. Sorry."

Wynonna pulled their attention when she dribbled the ball away from the couple. Finding a better vantage spot, Wynonna prepped a shot and casually tossed the ball through the hoop. Catching the ball Nicole and took a second to process that Wynonna had successfully made a basket and with pretty good form too.

"I didn't know you played." Nicole said, surprise etched into her face.

"Yeah, a little in high school." Wynonna said, shrugging.

"She would've made the team but.."

Wynonna cut in before Waverly could finish, "I may have participated in a tiny theft the night before tryouts. Spent the day in a cell..."

Wynonna shifted uncomfortably where she stood and Nicole could see she still hated talking about the past. It wasn't often Wynonna talked about that sort of thing. Waverly had shared some stories from her childhood with Nicole but rarely talked about the heavier stuff involving Wynonna.

Wynonna flashed a tight smile, "Anyway...wanna play a game?" She said in an attempt to change the subject.

That certainly wasn't the direction Nicole was expecting this to go. "You want to play one on one... against me? Right now?"

"Yeah why not? Scared I'll win Red Haught?" Wynonna teased.

Wynonna knew how to push Nicole's buttons in the right way, but even so the Earp sisters had arrived to pick Nicole up for the weekly family dinner on the homestead. Doc, Jeremy, and Robin would be waiting. Nicole was up for a game, she just didn't want anyone to be bored or worse, go hungry.

"No I just-". Nicole tucked the basketball under her arm and turned back to Waverly, "Waves, would you mind if we played a quick game? It won't take long, I promise." She asked.

"Sure.” Waverly agreed., she leaned forward and gave Nicole a quick kiss. “ I love watching you play." She said with a wink as she sauntered over to the benches on the sidelines, grabbing a seat.

Wynonna walked back to Nicole with a playful glint in her eye and a mischievous smile on her face. "Alright Haught Shot! Oh wait, Waves can you hold on to my jacket..?"

"And gun?" Nicole quickly added.

"Yep and my gun." Wynonna agreed, nodding her head.

Waverly just nodded and held out her hands expectantly. Wynonna slipped out of her jacket and unbuckled her gun belt as she shuffled to where Waverly sat.

"Guard them with your life." Wynonna whispered as seriously as she could before handing the things over with great flourish. Waverly rolled her eyes but, couldn't help but giggle at her sisters antics.

Wynonna jogged back to where Nicole was standing. Nicole smiled, it was fun seeing Wynonna practically bouncing with excitement. It was rare that Nicole got to see this side of her. Nicole would be lying if she said she wasn't excited too, it had been a while since she had some healthy competition and a friendly game was a welcome distraction from her intrusive thoughts.

"Ready?" Nicole asked, already in position to bounce the ball.

"Uh yeah. No wait. What rules are we following?"

Nicole relaxed her stance slightly. "Umm...we check the ball after every point...ignore boundary lines...no heavy contact...first to 25 wins... OH! and no using Waverly to distract the other person."

Wynonna looked a little lost. "So... Checking the ball, that's when you pass the ball to me and I pass it back." She asked.

"Well kinda...the offense passes to the defense, and the defense returns it.." Nicole explained.

“Blah, blah,” Wynonna mocked. “but who starts with the ball."

"Me. I do." Nicole replied as if it was obvious.

Wynonna didn't like that answer, her brow furrowed and there was a hint of a frown. "Why?" Wynonna asked with an edge to her voice.

Relaxing her stance completely Nicole tucked the ball under her arm, putting a distance between it and Wynonna. "Cause... it's mine!" She retorted.

Wynonna crossed her arms over chest. "That's not fair!"

Nicole shook her head and sighed, she just wanted to play. "Fine! Uh... coin toss?"

"That will do. Waves?"

Wynonna and Nicole turned to where Waverly was sitting, finding her already waiting with a coin. "Heads or tails Wynonna." Waverly said, amused by the scene in front of her.

"Tails!" Wynonna blurted.

Waverly flipped the coin, then in one smooth motion caught and smacked it down on the back of her hand. "Heads. Nicole starts."

Wynonna rolled her eyes and scoffed, turning back to Nicole. "Can we play now?" She mumbled.

They faced off just above the 3 point line and checked the ball. Wynonna faked like she was going to keep it but after Waverly threatened to get involved Wynonna tossed the ball back to Nicole.

Nicole started to dribble the ball, bouncing it between her legs, taking a little bit of time to show off. She smirked when she saw Wynonna's eyes widen in surprise and took the opportunity to sprint past, heading towards the net. Nicole's long legs gave her the advantage, she beat Wynonna to the net and scored with a well practiced layup. The ball bounced off the backboard and slid into the net. With no one to grab the ball it bounced down the court, to the back of the gym.

Wynonna stomped her foot. "Shit!"

Nicole pumped her fist in celebration and Waverly cheered from the bench.

"Your ball Wynonna."

"Yeah yeah." Wynonna grumbled as she jogged to grab the ball.

Nicole was grinning for ear to ear as she walked back to 3 point line. She had been nervous she would be a little rusty in a game, but was delighted to find out this was not the case. As it turned out basketball was so ingrained in Nicole it had become second nature. Nicole was definitely feeling confident despite the game just starting.

Wynonna returned and they checked the ball again. Wynonna started to dribble, keeping space between Nicole and the ball with her body.

Faking a left, Wynonna instead headed right, rushing past Nicole. Nicole tripped over her feet when she tried to change direction to follow. Her sneakers sqeaked against the floor and left dark skid mars. Wynonna was able to get ahead and she rushed to the net. She took the shot and chuckled when the ball fell through the hoop with a satisfying swish.

"Damn it!" Nicole grumbled from her spot on the floor.

"Yes! Take that!" Wynonna cheered.

Wynonna did a little happy dance to celebrate. Nicole watched for a moment then rose to her feet. She hadn't expected this level of competition from Wynonna. Waverly gave Wynonna a short applause, then firmly stated she was Team Nicole.

Nicole grabbed the ball and they started another round. Surprisingly, Wynonna and Nicole were evenly matched, which was a surprise to both of them. Wynonna seemed to be pleasantly surprised. Nicole on the other hand was growing increasingly frustrated that it was a possibility a woman in tight jeans and boots could beat her.

Waverly started keeping score at some point after they decided that was something they wanted to do, though it was mainly at Nicole's insistence.

Nicole and Wynonna both racked up points early in the game but then they fell into a rut. Their shots kept missing or rebounding, resulting in many skirmishes for the ball. One of the skirmishes ended when Nicole accidentally elbowed Wynonna in the side. Wynonna shook it off, willing to just continue. Waverly however decided that Wynonna should get a free throw and Nicole agreed. Wynonna reluctantly took the shot, making the basket easily. After one final apology from Nicole they faced off once again.

 

The game was still in full swing an hour later and Nicole and Wynonna were in a their own sports bubble. The bubble popped when Nicole noticed three familiar faces enter the gym. "Hey, Wynonna timeout!"

Wynonna had her back to the door and was confused by the abrupt stop. "What why?"

Nicole addressed the newcomers, moving away from her spot on the court. "Doc? Jeremy and Robin?...What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We brought food!" Jeremy said with a smile as he held up two paper bags of takeout.

"And whiskey." Doc added.

“And doughnuts!.” Robin finished holding up a doughnut box.

Wynonna who had been previously unimpressed with the pause in action, perked up at the mention of food and whiskey. She moved quickly across the court, basketball under arm, to where Doc, Jeremy and Robin were. Nicole followed Wynonna off the court and found a spot next to Waverly.

Wynonna had gotten a hold of the whiskey and was sharing a drink with Doc. Jeremy and Robin had started to look through the bags of food.

"I texted them. I was getting hungry." Waverly explained.

"How long have we been playing?" Nicole asked, looking around the gym trying find a clock.

With the unexpected break Nicole became aware of the sweat sliding down her face and dripping down her back. The must have been playing for a while.

Waverly looked down at her watch. "Bout an hour." Waverly said, shrugging.

Nicole had gotten so wrapped up in the game she hadn't noticed the time passing. She could've sworn that they had just started to play.

Nicole groaned. "Shit, Waves I'm sorry."

Nicole felt bad, they were supposed to be having dinner at the homestead, not in the Gardner Community Center gym.

Waverly waved off the apology. "Hey it's fine! I said you guys could play and it looked like you were having fun."

"I- yeah..." Nicole said smiling.

Playing a game again had been fun. Nicole had spent the last few weeks in her head while tossing practice shots, the game had been like a breath of fresh air.

"So, I'm going to eat some of this food, and you two are going to finish your game." Waverly said with a smile.

"If you're sure?" Nicole asked, trying to hide her excitement.

Waverly chuckled. “Oh! And kick her ass because she will never let you live this down if you don't.”

Nicole gave Waverly a kiss that lasted a little longer then Nicole planned. When she finally broke off the kiss, she slid off the bench and jogged back onto the court where Wynonna was now waiting.

Doc, Jeremy and Robin settled onto the bench near Waverly, handing her some of the food they brought.

Nicole and Wynonna resumed the game with Nicole on the defensive. With the added audience the game really kicked off. It got to the point Wynonna had started calling Nicole, 'Nicky', just to piss her off.

Doc was team Wynonna because Nicole had Waverly rooting for her, while Robin and Jeremy remained neutral.

Waverly briefly got their attention when she got up and announced she was going to go find the washroom. Wynonna and Nicole responded without looking away from each other, both too invested in the game. Their competitive streaks had firm hold of them and every point lost was a blow to their pride.

By this point Jeremy had stopped paying attention to the game, while Robin was busy explaining the rules to Doc in between bites of food.

Wynonna dribbled the ball and tried to get past Nicole's iron defense. Instead Wynonna only succeeded at getting slightly closer to the net. Realizing she wasn't going to get around Nicole, Wynonna decided to attempt a jump shot from the 3 point line.

Jumping up, Wynonna launched the ball towards the net. Nicole stood her ground and attempted to swat the ball away but unfortunately she was standing to close. As Wynonna was landing back on the ground her elbow collided with Nicole's face resulting in a resounding _CRUNCH!_

"SHIT!!" Nicole cried, as she recoiled in pain clutching her face.

Wynonna sent the ball flying towards the net, resulting in a rebound off the rim. The ball bounced away but Wynonna's focus was on the person in front of her. She cautiously moved closer. "Nicole?"

"Fuck!" Was all Nicole could manage as an answer.

The pain was searing and Nicole was seeing stars. She bent over, still clutching her face, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling in her head. Nicole could feel warm blood already falling from her nose and pooling in her hand.

Out of the corner of her eye Nicole could see Wynonna take another small step toward her, it was very cautious.

"Dude, let me see..." Wynonna said gently.

Nicole wasn't sure why Wynonna was talking so quiet.

"I think you broke it." Nicole choked out.

It hurt to breath and talking made the burning worse. Nicole's eyes were watering, but on the plus side the fuzzy feeling was already fading. She slowly straightened to her full height.

"Just...let me see." Wynonna tried again.

Nicole glared at Wynonna,"Fine." She grumbled. Nicole removed her hands from her nose.

Wynonna visibly cringed, but tried to play it off. She signaled for Nicole to cover up her nose again and flashed a tight smile.

There was a short pause before Wynonna spoke. "So. You want the good news or bad news?"

"Wynonna..." Nicole warned.

"Right. Well, it's definitely broken. Yeah... Sorry about that." There was a beat of silence again before Wynonna continued. "Good news though it should be easy to fix."

Nicole gave her a half assed thumbs up and another death glare. The throbbing in her nose growing every second. Her nose felt warm and if Nicole had to guess her nose was already swelling.

Someone tapped Nicole gently on the shoulder. She turned to find Jeremy holding a fistful of napkins. "Uh, here you go Nicole. It uh should help stop the bleeding a little."

"Thanks." Nicole gratefully grabbed the napkins, noticing how Jeremy also cringed when she removed her hands from her nose.

Nicole used some of the napkins to wipe the blood off her hands and held the rest under her nose. She flinched when the napkins bumped her nose. She attempted to focus on anything but the increasing pain.

Trying to keep her head tilted down, Nicole walked to the bench on the sidelines with Wynonna and Jeremy's help.

Nicole dropped onto the seat beside Doc. He tried to maintain his poker face, presumably so she wouldn't worry, but failed when he caught a glimpse of her face behind the napkins.

Nicole certainly didn't feel fine. The throbbing was getting unbearable and seemed to be spreading. Nicole grabbed her phone from her gym bag. Unlocking it, she pulled up the front facing camera. Taking as deep a breath as she could handle, Nicole looked down at the screen.

She immediately let out a groan. Her nose was swollen and crimson blood flowed freely from her nostrils, dripping over her top lip. The bridge of her nose was no longer straight, it bent slightly to the left and was swollen. Nicole could already see two black eyes forming.

With the wedding only a month away, Nicole was pretty sure Waverly was going to kill her. Well, kill her after Waverly killed Wynonna. Locking her phone, Nicole threw it back in her bag. She held the napkins back up to her nose and leaned forward, willing the pain and swelling to go down.

Wynonna, Doc, and Robin gathered around Nicole waiting for her to say something while Jeremy went to get some ice. At some point, Wynonna grabbed the whiskey. After taking a drink, she offered it to Nicole who took a long pull, then offered it to Doc.

The gym was quiet until Waverly's voice split through the silence. "WYNONNA!"

Everyone turned towards Waverly except Wynonna, who froze like a deer in headlights. Wynonna's face twisted into a true expression of horror. Nicole chuckled but instantly regretted it. The burning sensation flared and a throbbing intensified in and around her nose.

Waverly quickly crossed the room, stopping at the gathered group. Taking one look at Nicole holding bloody napkins to her face, Waverly immediately turned to Wynonna. "What. Did. You. Do?" She asked pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Wynonna could only manage a simple, "Uhh..." And look up at Waverly with a fearful look on her face.

"I broke my nose." Nicole offered as an explanation.

Jeremy returned and handed Nicole a little bundle of ice. He then quickly found a seat next to Robin. Waverly turned back to her sister and fiancee.

"Thank you Nicole. I kinda guessed that, but how did it happen?" Waverly snapped.

"Wynonna tried to take a jump shot and elbowed Nicole in the face..." Jeremy explained quietly.

"Okay.” Waverly took a deep breath probably trying to calm her nerves. “Boys pack this shit up and meet us at the hospital. Dumb and dumber follow me."

No one moved. They were all equal parts scared, and embarrassed. Waverly rolled her eyes.

"OK! let's go people!"

Everyone jumped into action, not wanting to feel Waverly's wrath. She might've been tiny but she was also very mighty. Wynonna helped Nicole to her feet and grabbed their stuff, while the boys started to pack up the food and whiskey. Waverly grabbed her bag and headed for the door, with Wynonna and Nicole following silently behind.

They left the center and crossed the parking lot to get to Wynonna's newly fixed truck. It had been fixed shortly before they launched the rescue mission. Wynonna had wanted it to look nice for Doc and Waverly's return.

"Keys." Waverly said, holding out her hand.

Wynonna opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when she saw Waverly's face. Waverly's expression was serious but had a mix of emotions just beneath the surface. Fear, anger, and disappointment culminated in an expression that said 'don't fuck with me right now!' and quite frankly Wynonna and Nicole did not want to test their luck.

"Keys." Waverly repeated.

Wynonna shifted the stuff she was carrying, from arm to arm looking for the keys. Waverly seemed impatient as Wynonna searched but didn't say anything more. Eventually Wynonna pulled the car keys from her back pocket and quickly handed them to Waverly.

"Thank you."

Wynonna mumbled a quick 'Your welcome.' as Waverly unlocked the truck and got in. Wynonna and Nicole watched her, waiting for instructions. They stood silently for a moment before realizing they should probably get in.

They climbed into the truck as Waverly started it. She hit the gas and quickly drove out of the parking lot. They were on the road before the boys left the building.

The drive was quiet. Neither Nicole nor Wynonna wanting to aggravate the situation. Nicole kept the ice on her nose praying it would take the swelling down a bit. The pain sucked but was definitely not the worse thing Nicole had been through.

They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later and got out of the truck. Waverly hurried them inside and quickly found the front desk. As Waverly talked to the young woman behind the desk, Nicole and Wynonna stood awkwardly fiddling with their stuff. The woman told them to take a seat in the cramped waiting room.

Being in Purgatory meant waiting long hours to be seen for medical emergencies. With constant supernatural occurrences people were often hurt and/or dying. The hospital was constantly running out of space, until Purgatory started running out of citizens. Unfortunately, it appeared to be a rather busy night.

Hospitals always felt the same. They always smelled the same, like watered down bleach and other cleaning products. Nicole was no stranger to hospitals. In her last 2 years in Purgatory Nicole had visited the hospital twice on the brink of death. Thankfully, this time things were not as dire. A broken nose was definitely preferable to dying.

 

++++++

 

The wait was 8 hours. Nicole kept the ice on her nose and Wynonna raided the snack machine. Waverly didn't say anything but glared when Wynonna tried to offer her snacks. The wait had allowed the swelling of Nicole's nose to go down a bit, or so Wynonna said, and the pain had become more bearable for.

In the frequent silences between, Wynonna would apologize to Nicole but she spent a decent amount of time apologizing to Waverly as well. The apologies were mostly about the broken nose but occasionally Wynonna would apologize for something Nicole wasn't aware of like harmless pranks or eating something Nicole had been saving.

Eventually a nurse appeared. She checked her clipboard. "Nicole Haught?"

"Right here." Nicole said getting to her feet.

"If you could follow me, please."

"Can you come with me?" Nicole asked Waverly.

Nicole saw surprise flicker across Waverly's face before a smile replaced it. They left Wynonna in the waiting room and followed the nurse down a long hallway to a little medical station. Nicole was told to take a seat on an unused gurney. The nurse pulled out a box of rubber gloves then turned back to Waverly and Nicole.

"My name is Jessica. Now I'm assuming your here about your nose?.” Jessica asked.

Nicole nodded gently not wanting to aggravate her nose after the pain had decreased.

“Okay. I'm gonna need to feel your nose. Is that okay?" Jessica said putting on latex gloves.

Nicole nodded again, “Yes.” She said moving the ice off her nose.

Jessica used her fingers to gently feel the bridge of Nicole's nose. It was clear to Nicole, Jessica was trying to do everything softly but every movement sent a shooting pain through Nicole's nose. Nicole tried not to flinch at the pain but failed miserably. Jessica gave Nicole wet-wipe to clean off some of the dried blood around her nose then, Jessica grabbed a small flashlight off the small medical station and shone it up Nicole's nose.

Jessica saw Nicole's discomfort and soon stopped the inspection.

"Well, it is broken. I'm going to take you for a quick x-ray just to make sure there nothing else going on.” Jessica said.

Jessica led Nicole down the hall and around the corner. Waverly stayed put, anxious for their return.

 

++++++

 

An hour and a half later Jessica returned with Nicole in tow. Nicole opted for just leaving on the gurney. Waverly reached out her hand and Nicole happily took it.

Jessica then spoke. “Good news, it can be set by a doctor, no surgery needed. Bad news is you'll have to get it set in a day or two once the swelling goes down. Okay?"

Nicole and Waverly nodded and the nurse continued.

"I want you to keep icing your nose, four times a day for the next 48 hours. The bleeding has stopped which is good, but if it starts again you should come back in."

Out of the corner of her Nicole saw Waverly pull out a notepad and start to jot things down.

"For pain you can take Tylenol if you have it, or any over the counter acetaminophen. You also need to keep your head elevated, specifically when sleeping. No heavy activity for a couple of weeks. Any questions?"

This is when Waverly jumped in. "Yeah, just one. When will the bruising go away? We're getting married in a month."

The nurse looked confused momentarily. Once her brain had processed the information she smiled. " About 2 to 3 weeks."

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god."

"Congratulations by the way." Jessica added.

"Thanks." Waverly replied a big smile on her face.

Seeing Waverly so happy put Nicole at ease and helped to settle the small bit of anxiety that had made a home in her mind in the last few weeks. Life has funny ways of reminding you of what is important.

"So, I will get you some fresh ice for the ride home and something for the pain and you'll be on you way." Jessica finished.

Nicole nodded and thanked the nurse.

 

++++++

 

Ten minutes later Nicole and Waverly made their way back to the waiting room. Wynonna had fallen asleep in one of the chairs and was snoring loudly, her snacks on the empty chair next to her.

Nicole also noticed the boys had arrived in their absence. Doc was in a chair next to Wynonna, while Jeremy and Robin sat opposite Doc and Wynonna. Jeremy appeared to be showing Robin something on his phone. Occasionally, Jeremy would turn his phone around to show Doc They were laughing loudly and only laughed louder every time they attempted to explain what was happening to Doc.

Waverly smacked Wynonna on the arm, causing Wynonna wake with a start and glare in Waverly's direction. Waverly smiled down at her sister “Hi.”

"Hi.” Wynonna grumbled. “Can we go now?"

Nicole laughed at Wynonna's disgruntled tone. "Yes. We can go."

Wynonna jumped to her feet a big smile plastered on her face. "Awesome!"

With Wynonna awake the chatter and jokes picked up. The boys rose from their seats. Doc took a moment to stretch and Jeremy showed Wynonna the video he and Robin had been watching. She laughed, it was a loud and full noise. Waverly tucked herself into Nicole's side and together they all walked towards the exit.

As they headed out to the parking lot, Nicole took a moment to take in the scene. It wasn't often they had moments to just relax and have fun. Despite the drama earlier the atmosphere was light. She smiled watching her family joking around. In that moment Nicole decided she was happy and whatever the future held she was looking forward to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
